Almost always
by knarl
Summary: journey through the marauders 5th year throughout to the tragic day of Halloween (main pairings: mainly Blackinnon with quite a bit of Jily)
1. Rain

**Chapter 1 – Rain**

The rain was pouring down like heavy bullets crashing down on him as he ventured into the streets of Grodric Hollow, limping as he went by and flipping his hood over his head to block out the pounding rain.

He could barely see anything, it was pitch black and the only time he had the possible chance of glimpsing anything was when a clash of thunder would flash nearby giving of a terrible rumble.

He set of, his legs aching with the bruising he now would have to suffer. Sirius was sure there was blood pouring from his head, he could hardly stand feeling too tired and dizzy to walk.

Finally he reached the door collapsing down on the porch step hitting the hard cold stone, his breathing heavy and forced and he struggling to keep his eyes open. Sirius lifted his shaking hand towards the door and produced a weak knock before his body gave up on him and jolted downwards, the blackness taking over him before he could even find the strength to stop it.

Of course no one did hear the feeble knock that Sirius weakly tried, it wasn't until morning did anyone find him when the sun had risen and the rain had passed leaving only the damp ground behind and a what looked like a dead motionless Sirius Black, his hair flopped wet hiding his face behind it.

It was Mrs Potter who found him, her face suddenly turning pale and still as she saw him, wanting to scream but not able to find the voice to do so. She stood staring at him for a minute of two, dropping the cat that had before been held firmly in her hands paralysed to do much more but stand gasping her breath stopping for a moment.

"Mum?" James suddenly asked, startling her from behind with concern across his face screwing up as he stared intently behind her at the open door taking a step forward to go open it "What's wrong?"

Mrs Potter gulped her hands shaking, she was paralysed and not really sure what to do. She gulped back a breath and shook herself out of it moving to the side giving James a full view of Sirius laying what looked like dead on the floor.

"SIRIUS!" James cried out, he fell down to his side as he saw Sirius half in the house and sprawled across the floor "Mum? What happened" He said rushing towards his friend's side and helped his mum lift him in.

Mrs Potter checked his pulse quickly and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his chest rise and fall.

"I- I don't know, I opened the door and there he was" Mrs Potter stuttered pulling out her wand her hands shaking with panic. She had to calm herself down too afraid she might cast the wrong spell that could end his life for good.

"He's not dead is he?" James asked his eyes wide with fear waiting for the answer.

"No, he's still breathing"

"What do we do!" James cried out pulling out his own wand and pointing it at Sirius racking through his brain in search of a single spell that could help and wake Sirius up.

"I- I don't know" faltered Mrs Potter "Put your wand away James, you'll get expelled"

He did as he was told knowing now was not the time to argue.

Mrs Potter closed her eyes for a split second attempting to calm herself, when she opened her eyes she whispered "Vulnera Sanentur" as though trying to recall the spell. When nothing happened James sighed feeling his pulse quicken as she tried again and again.

It wasn't until the tenth attempt did anything happen as the gash on his head started to disappear soaking up the blood and replacing it with skin. Mrs Potter cried out in delighted glad she'd finally achieved something while James stood gaping releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in.

"He'll be alright" She said comfortingly placing a hand on his shoulder pulling him into a deep and warm motherly hug "We should let him rest"

James picked him up and lifted him onto the couch in the sitting room while Mrs Potter went to the kitchen to grab some drinks, her fingers still shaking madly.

"What the hell happened to him" James yelled out more to himself than anyone, searching through his brain wondering what on earth could have happened to him.

"I don't know James" Mrs Potter said joining James and sitting down, passing him a cup of butterbeer to calm their nerves.

"When'll dad be home from work? He'll probably know a few more spells to help him" James suggested not able to think properly and took a sip of his drink it smoothly going down his throat.

"In about an hour" Mrs Potter replied rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"He works too much" James admitted

"He's an auror James, they're meant to work lots"

The two sat for a moment in silence gently taking little sips of their drinks the two of them still not recovered from the almost dead Sirius.

He sent his mum a look but didn't say anything and turned away from her to watch from out the window where he could see a few muggle boys playing football in the yard next to his. He sighed and ruffled his hair a little.

"J-James?" A weak voice said from next to them, James instantly turned dropping his drink on the floor and diving towards Sirius eyes wide as he saw his eyes opening slightly.

"Sirius, yeah, it' James. What happened?" James asked hurriedly "Were you attacked by death-eaters? Was it your family? Who did this to you?" Too many questions were whizzing around his mind as Sirius said confusingly up at him trying to register what he'd just said.

"Mother, she…" He barley croaked out and James had to lean in closer to hear it "Shee-"

"Sirius just rest, tell us when you're ready" Mrs Potter said sighing placing a hand on her sons shoulder and guiding him towards the door turning off the lights as she went.

"Mum! What are you doing, he's awake surly we should ask him what happened" James cried out in protest shrugging out of his mums grip and went to hurry back to Sirius. Mrs Potters arms went out to stop him just in time.

"He needs rest James, he's just woken up from what could have been a very fatal attack" She scolded "Just go outside and play on your broomstick and you can ask him questions once he's feeling better. He shouldn't get stressed out"

James finally nodded seeing sense and pulled his mum into a hug glad to have her around.

A small smile found it's way onto Mrs Potters face as she pulled him closer towards him as though shielding him from harm.

"I'm sure he'll be fine James"

Sirius peered through his heavy eyelids that weight him down considerably feeling the pounding of his head suddenly. He went up to touch it and traced over the slight bump that now penetrated his skin. The fire in the far corner licked up blazing, making his eyes burn just staring at it.

He grunted a little as he tried to shift into a comftable position, the pain flying through his body. He could hardly breath, his throat felt closed and dry the need for water almost killing him there and then.

He wiggled his feet about testing to see if he could move them, when he could Sirius slowly made his way up using the chair back for support and carefully lifted himself his arms trembling as he did so. His feet hit the floor and the cold wooden planks made his feet tingle under it.

"Sirius! What are you doing" James entered the room dropping everything when he saw his friend half of the chair a look of pain flashing across his face.

"I-" Sirius croaked pointing towards his throat and singling using hand actions what he wanted, miming drinking a glass of water. James nodded his eyes wide with panic as he raced about almost tripping over himself in haste to get a glass of water. When finally he'd managed to pour one he came back in and almost thrust the drink down poor Sirius's throat who felt uncomftable being so weak "James I-"

"what happened at your house Sirius?" James asked a line of worry creasing on his forehead, too many emotions seeping through his voice.

Sirius quickly shook his head a lump forming at the back of his throat.

"Sirius tell me please" He almost whispered back "We can help you. Just tell us"

Still Sirius said nothing and James sighed, tired. There was no getting anything out of him anytime soon.

"Don't worry then, tell us when your read" James said and Sirius nodded but quickly stopped when his head began to pound again "Mum found you on our doorstep, she thought you were dead for a minute but you're safe now"

"My mother she- she tortured me" He whispered finally his inner conscious thinking for him as he said so and he shivered just at the thought of the pain; the unbearable ringing in your ears, the pain that spread through your body like wind, the beating of your heart as it happened and the millions of knives that felt like they were piercing you… every last one of them "Bellatrix was there, she of course joined in with the fun hitting and kicking me. They took away my wand. James I don't have a wand!" The realization hit him and he quickly turned to James fear blazing across his eyes.

"Don't worry about that, we can get you a new one"

"Really?" Sirius asked hesitantly unsure if he should accept such a generous offer.

"Yeah, and mums already said you can stay here for as long as you need, Even if its for the rest of the summer!" James cried out enthusiastically "My dads healed as much as he can for you" He concluded jumping up.

"Where are they?" Sirius asked "I need to thank them"

"I wouldn't yet. Mums still a bit freaked out about finding an almost dead Sirius on her door step, she might just faint if she see's you up and about so quickly after your injury" James chuckled, his mum did make him laugh he'd be surprised if Sirius will be allowed to get out of bed at all with his mothers attention focused on him, she'll be paranoid until he gets his full health and James wasn't surprised he would still sent worried glances flicking over to Sirius's direction.

"Your mum worries too much James" Sirius laughed along, a hint of sadness behind the strong and bold grey eyes.

"It's a mum's job isn't it?" James said without really meaning too, he tensed up realizing what he just said and turned to Sirius almost scared of what his reaction would be.

"It's ok James" Sirius replied tiredly "I never really knew the meaning of a mum anyway" He sighed laying his head back on the couch closing his eyes.

James turned away sadly from his friend hating seeing him in so much distress and pain. James groaned and got slowly got up making his way across the nicely lit room and into the kitchen where his mum was standing with a glass of firewhiskey firmly in her hand "Is he alright?"

"He will be" James answered back rubbing his head and brushing back in hair.

"I'm glad your such good friends James. When I was at Hogwarts I hardly had any" His mum sighed setting down the glass and turning to face him a forced smile planted on her face.

"I thought you were quite popular at school"

"Oh I was, but most of them would talk behind my back spread rumours around the school, betray secrets I told them. Popularity doesn't define whether or not you have true and loyal friends" Mrs Potter said pulling her son into another tight embrace. When she pulled away she turned a stern look to him "Sirius can move to the guest room, opposite yours. There will be rules of course"

"Eugh! Fine"

"good boy" She said playfully ruffling up his hair further to make it seem worse than ever "Your hair needs a trim"

"It's a perfect length thank-you very much!" James cried out in protest shufferling out of his mums reach a smile written cleanly across his face.

"If you say so"

That night Sirius, James and his parents gathered around the fire, the bitter cold win smashing on at their window. It was by far the worst summer James had ever suffered through, instead of the warm summer nights that made you cosy in bed, it now was frosty and breezy air that surrounded them, rain smashing at their windows begging to be let in.

Sirius was wrapped in a thick blanket a cup of hot chocolate held loosely in his hand as he sipped it, feeling the warmth of it tickle the back of his throat.

Mrs Potter coughed a little and the two boys attention turned to her, she sighed "Sirius you can stay here as long as you need to" She began and turned to her husband taking hold of his hand "We understand what has happened at home and you can be ensured you'll be entirely safe here"

Sirius nodded, thinking of the words to say how thankful he was but not came to him, he sat staring blankly at them caught up in too many emotions.

"If you need clothes just ask James, we'll be going to diagon ally in a week anyway where you can get some more. Of course there will be some rules" Mrs Potter said "There will be no late night talks. I'll also be putting a spell over the fridge so there are no snacks past eight and I want the two of you in bed by eleven. In the mean time I don't want the two of you out of the house for more than three hours at a time, you never know when a death eater attack can happen. Is this all a Deal?"

"But mum-" James groaned out loud but was cut of by the stern look of Mrs Potter who turned sharply to face him.

"Yes, deal completely" Sirius croaked not caring about the rules and too overwhelmed by how kind they were being just giving them a place to stay. Never in his life had he been given any rules to go by and he felt a little tingle in his stomach at the thought of it, that someone perhaps actually cared for him.

"Oh and no girls" Mr Potter winked coolly chuckling a little as he did so.

"I've never brought a girl home!" James cried out.

"No that's cos' your too set on Evans" Sirius laughed nudging James playfully but regretting it instantly when a sudden shot of pain flashed through his arms.

Thankfully no one noticed but Mrs Potter shot a sudden look at James in surprise "Who's Evans?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"No one" James shyly mumbled looking down at the floor, his face haven gone red. He flashed Sirius a glare who only laughed harder.

"He fancies her, has since second year"

"Shut up Sirius" James gritted his teeth together and mumbled something about having to go to the loo, he got up and crossed the room quickly, not looking back at the three people laughing at him.

"Tell me more about this Evans?" Mr potter asked.

"A stubborn red-head with too much fire aimed at us" Sirius nodded confidently.

"I CAN STILL HERE YOU, YOU KNOW!"

**A/N So this fic I had posted onto and I thought it was time to move it to here. Please R&R**


	2. Reuniting

_Reuniting – chapter 2_

Sirius grinned racing up the kings cross station pushing past the business like muggles with mobile phones at their ears or brief cases at their sides with ties tightly done up. They all seemed so serious and both James and Sirius went past them, nudging them out of the way in a race towards the 9 ¾ wall.

James smacked the wall with the front of his palm doing a little victory dance, his years of being a chaser on the team marked up well for him.

"Whoop! Look who one, JAMES POTTER WINNER!" James shouted around the station bellowing it out receiving a few well earned looks from passing muggles.

"James be quite" Mrs Potter sent him a stern look finally catching up behind him, pushing a trolley full of trunks "Don't run off like that again, you never know when there could be a death eater"  
"Really Mum?" James raised an eyebrow "They'd be pretty stupid to launch an attack here, in broad day light with ministry workers crowded around the front of this place and an easy contact to Dumbledore, they wouldn't dare"

Sirius chuckled. His wounds had healed well over the many weeks he had stayed with the Potters, small scars still covered his body but nothing too major had happened to him. Sirius wore them proud like battle wounds, he wasn't ashamed that he wasn't predigests like the rest of his family.

Mrs Potter kissed her son and Sirius on the forehead passing them both packed lunches for the train journey a sad smile playing on her face "Please be careful, I don't want any hospital wing injures this year boys"

"Yes" Both James and Sirius groaned, the two boys eyes caught for a minute and with a little nod of the head Sirius knew that the rule wouldn't be kept by.

"I'm being serious you too, you have no idea what it's like for me and your dad getting a letter from the school finding out your baby boys injured" Mrs Potter cried out now passing the boys their heavy trunks packed full with sweets and other pranking devices "I'm not coming through the wall with you, I've got to dash straight away"

"Where are you going?" James asked titling his head to the side.

"To give this paperwork to your dad" Mrs Potter took a piece of paper out of her pocket looking around incase anyone was listening in "He told me not to read it, your dad, but I couldn't help it" Mrs Potter shook her head chuckling a bit at herself.

"What's it about?"

"It's a lead on some death eaters, nothing really major. There's some information on your cousin here though" Mrs Potter said looking towards Sirius whose eyes lit up at the idea of his deranged cousin getting caught.

"What does-"

"I couldn't tell, I've told you enough already. Now go off you two before you miss your train"

With a final nod and a kiss from Mrs Potter, James and Sirius chased through the wall calling back over their shoulders "BYE MUM!" even Sirius joined in feeling the words lay on his tongue for a minute or two with a mixture of shock at his own words.

He was brought back in the world when steam was caught in his face, he choked back pushing his way through the crowed to get away from it. The scarlet steam train sitting along next to him as he went by pulling his trunk along with him.

James nudged him pointing far off down the train at a compartment window where a shabby looking boy had stuck his head out of it and was waving furiously, a smile upon his scarred face.

Sirius ran up and jumped on the train, meeting Remus on it, he pulled him into a brotherly hug. He looked exhausted, lines creased across his pale and breakable face and dark circles reach under his eyes like shadows.

Sirius sent him a concerned look but was received by a warm friendly smile.

"How have you been?" Remus asked fiddling with his shirt cuff, it was only then did Sirius notice that he already was wearing his school robes.

"I'm good. I guess you know I've been staying and James's over the summer" Sirius said peering around in case anyone was listening.

"Yeah? Why was that exactly? James never really explained in the letter"

"I'll tell you later" Sirius said hurriedly as a group of Slytherine's pushed themselves passed them in the narrow corridors. The two of them lent hard against the wall as they went passed sending them cold glares.

"How many fights do you think we'll get into this year?" Sirius grinned to Remus just as James showed up, his hair ruffled and face red "Where've you been?"

"Uh… Nothing. Just saw Evans, that's all" James coughed back shufferling "I'm surprised you didn't hear the yelling" He laughed it off.

The three of them went of down the corridors in search for a compartment.

Half way down the train when both Sirius's and James's legs were tired from walking and the train had begun to move did Sirius finally turned into a compartment full of scared little first years "Oi! Get out, were using this compartment"

The first years looked up for a moment, eyes wide with fear before shufferling to get their trunks and hurrying out of the corridors tripping over themselves. Remus shook his head but said nothing and sent the first years a sad sympathetic smile as they went hurriedly passed him

"Hey! You can't just do that" A bold third year who happened to pass by folded her arms over staring at them.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at her as though nothing she said would affect him. She put a hand on her hip and studied him, when a awkward silence fell on them all she held her head higher and cried out "There have as much right to be there as you do"

The three boys had nothing to say. Sirius dropped his head in shame, shaking his head but simply said "Whatever" Before moving towards the compartment followed by James and Remus who looked back at the girl with a grin.

"What the hell! I only kicked them out, she didn't have to have a go at me" Sirius moaned as soon as he'd shut the compartment door with a_click._

"Aw is little Siri getting bullied by a third year" James mocked raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up"

"Well, you didn't have to kick them out. They were sitting here first" Remus cut in, kicking his trunk under the seat bellow them.

"Eugh! You two are annoying" Pouted Sirius folding his arms.

Just as James was about to respond a loud noise occurred outside. The three marauders looked up intently until Remus got up to have a look.

Peter Pettigrew came stomping in, his face red. Behind him was a tiny first year on the floor as though she'd just stumbled "I accidently knocked her over" Peter frowned, his plump face going redder by the second "Sorry" He mumbled to the first year boy who scrambled up crying racing off down the other end of the train. Remus sent him a disapproving look as he went back to sit back down.

Peter looked as though he was on the verge of tears himself as he plumped himself down next to James who smiled and sent him a sympathetic stare.

Sirius said nothing, staring off out of the window as the scenery flashed passed him. Pulling out of his pockets a packet of bertie botts every flavour beans. He smiled down at them popping one in his mouth; _Banana_. He cringed but carried on chewing his mouth munching away as fast as he could go.

"Can I have one?" Peter said timidly giving Sirius the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, here Pete's" Sirius threw a bean over to Peter who only just caught it between his finger tips. He smiled happily and popped it in his mouth, his face suddenly screwing up in disgust before spitting it back out again "Eugh earthworm!"

"Sorry about that" Sirius grinned throwing him another one "I think that one's toast" He said staring at it for a minute.

"Hmm… Chocolate" Peter laughed just as the compartment door opened again revealing Mary McDonald. Her bright blonde hair pushed back in a high pony tail and heavy amounts of make-up was covered on her face.

"Mary!" Sirius jumped up pulling her in a hug "How you been?"

"I'm looking for Marlene? Have you seen her?" Mary asked ignoring his question and looking around the compartment as though expecting her to pop out suddenly from one of the trunks.

"No sorry" Remus answered opening a book up from where the bookmark had been left and began reading loosing himself in another world.

"Well if you do see her tell her I'm in the second carriage with Lily and Snape and I need her to come save me" She whinged and made a disgusted look with her face as though there was a stinking smell somewhere "I swear one more second with Snape and I might just throw up"

"We have sympathy for you" James said sighing, his mind going to why Lily would be friends with him? He asked himself this very question every time he saw the two together and even though he'd never admit it allowed there were times he was jealous of the way she treated him, like a friend. He'd be surprised if Lily would ever string two nice words together to say to him.

"His hair smells of wet dog" She cringed "It's disgusting" She said taking a seat next to Peter and pushing him into the corner unintentionally. He shuffled back away from her, his shoulder hitting the compartment door.

She cringed and mimicked throwing up before jumping up again her, flipping her hair back behind her "Its good to see you" She winked at Sirius "And if you do see Marls tell her where I am"

The four nodded before she opened the compartment door again and practically skipped out, her flipping behind her.

"So I was wondering when were actually going to try operation Mooney's furry little problem" James sat up as soon the compartment door had been clicked such.

"Nice name" Sirius piped up "And I think this term, we've researched it for a few years and we know the theory what the point in waiting?"

"Guys, as much as I love that your being so supportive, I just don't want anyone to get hurt"

"Pfft! Stop worrying Mooney, we practically risk our lives everyday"

"It's different this time Sirius!" Remus shouted out desperate for them to see reason "If you get caught there's every chance you could get sent to Azkaban, and you'll definitely be expelled"

"Well James did predict in his third year when he took up divination that I'd end up going to prison. James your seer!" Dramatically Sirius yelled out turning to James quickly his eyes lighting up sarcastically. Peter whimpered back, keeping quite incase the three of them though him cowardly.

"SIRIUS!" Remus exploded, his face growing steadily hotter "None of you can do this! It's only a month, I can deal with it on my own!"

The boys faces fell instantly and James and Sirius flashed each other a concerned look before shuffling towards their friend.

"Remus, were your best-friends and we don't want to see you go through another month of pain" James went on, for once their faces were serious, concerned and honest. Remus sank back into his seat wanting it to gobble him up embarrassed he'd raised his voice so much.

"Sorry" He mumbled under his breath.

"Don't be… we understand what it must be like for you" Sirius said leaning back once he was content his friend would be ok and popping sweets after sweets into his mouth.

Half an hour later when the navy coloured blacked covered the sky sparkling in all the right places and the half moon shone down onto them. Their light in the compartment flickered every so often, they boys sighed glaring up at it until suddenly it gave up completely engulfing them into darkness.

"Eugh! Are you fucking kidding?" Sirius said wanting to bang his head on something out of frustration. He let out a stressful breath before getting up pulling out his wand and pointing it up towards the light "Lumos" he hissed.

The room became dimly lit revealing Peter's frightened and panicked face, he looked almost close to tears.  
"Don't worry Pete's we'll be fine" Remus said patting his friend on the back comfortingly and looking distantly out of the window, no noise was made, complete silence and the boys stared at each other hardly daring to breathe. Outside nothing could be seen but the darkness that surrounded them.

Sirius got a tingle that spread down his back, he shivered though not with coldness but with suspense. His eyes darted around the compartment looking for any signs of movement "Something's not right" He whispered as James lent foreword slowly opening the compartment door with shaking hands and pulling out his want with a breath, lighting it immediately.

Many careful heads pocked out their compartment doors panic written clearly on each of their faces. James and Sirius stepped out in the train hallway walking down the hallway a little further and almost walking into Marlene McKinnon who had her back pressed against the wall trying to blend in the darkness.

"M.M?" Sirius whispered giving her a small smile and using his all time favourite nickname for her.

"Sirius" She breathed out a sign of relief pulling him into a tight hug "It just suddenly went dark, and-and I couldn't find Mary?"

"Don't worry, just stay with us and get out your wand" Sirius said.

"I left it in my trunk, I didn't think I would need it" the desperation evident in her voice and Sirius seemed to shrink back at it, not knowing what to say or do.

He peered round at everything looking around for any signs of… anything, any light, any person, any sound or noises that could give him some hints that everything was going to be alright.

"Over there" James said pointing towards the end of the carriage, squinting at it, wondering what it was. Marlene gasped when a hooded death eater carrying a lit wand appeared.

Though the three of them could not it but knew he was smirking at them, Sirius drew back a shaken breath and pointed his wand at the death eater who only laughed in his face when five more appeared behind him.

Marlene whimpered back, her eyes not leaving them and not daring to blink "We should get out of here" She hissed into the boys ears.

"Marls, go, Mary's in the second compartment with Lily" Sirius hurriedly said back.

"Your both fish-heads, as if I am going to leave you boys"

"Why's that?" Both boys said as the five death eaters took a step towards them completely ignoring the fact that she had just called them a _fish-heads_

"Because you're the ones with the wands" She flashed them a grin though they couldn't see it as their backs were turned to her, she sent a glance towards the hooded figures coming towards her and took a deep breath before yelling out into the darkness "DEATH-EATERS! HELP DEATH-EATERS!" begging for anyone to hear and find them.

Students appeared from out of their compartments, taking one look at the death eaters before puling out their wands and joining in the fight. Marlene bit back a smile and pressed her back against the wall trying not to get in the way and feeling defenceless without her wand.

Sparks flew everywhere, Sirius's wand danced about in his hand as he sent a curse towards one of them but quickly dodging another. He pushed past another student to get to James who had smashed his head on the window, struggerling through the narrow hallway he finally reached him.

"James?" He asked cautiously looking into his eyes.

"Yeah… I'm here" He replied dizzily and faint. Sirius put an arm around him and carefully helped him up, ducking under people's arms and once again pushing through the tightly and fully packed corridor.

He found Marlene crouched in the corner cringing "Marlene!" He called out.

Instantly she stood up and stared worriedly at James for a second "Will he be alright?"

"He will be-"

He was cut of by a large bang. Marlene went to cover her ears quickly, her heart jumping as she did so.

It was followed by a loud _crack_

Sirius looked around and found the death-eaters had vanished, he took a deep breath before setting James down in a empty compartment. The lights suddenly flicked back on and the three of them felt blinded, being in the dark for too long.

"What was that all about?" James moaned, his head spinning.

"Stay still, you have to rest. How hard did you hit your head?" Marlene asked taking a look at the large gash on his head.

"Pretty hard"

"Fish-Head" She grinned "You will not be able to scruff your hair up so much now-"

"Students, were urge you not to panic, all the death-eaters that managed to find their way onto the train. Please remain calm you are completely safe now…"

"pfft!" Sirius let out mindlessly

"We will be arriving at Hogsmeade soon and I hope you have a wonderful rest of your journey" The driver finished as Sirius shook his head.

"Bloody train driver"

A/N so what did you think of Marlene and Mary, let me know what you thought R&R :D


	3. A barmy knight

**chapter 3- A barmy knight**  
  
"Is it true?" A young boy yelled out to anyone who would listen as he passed the marauders and Marlene "Is it true? What their saying? That death eater's really were on the train"

Sirius grinned at the boy didn't reply merely he kept walking towards the carriages silently laughing at the boys excitement. James's head was still bleeding heavily, though Marlene had tried the best she could she was no healer and the wounds were still deep, he winced as they made their way up to the horseless carriages, hopping into one with the help of Sirius.

The night was cold and damp as the horseless carriage trudged it's way through the muddy hills of Hogsmeade on its way to Hogwarts.

Just as the carriage turned the corner the first glimpse of Hogwarts came to view for the five of them, the great castle shadowed over them, its tall towers almost touched the sky. As every year Sirius had to bite back a gasp, the sight would also manage to take his breath away.

"Who do you think'll be our defence against the dark teacher this year?" Remus asked closing the book in his hand and looking up at the four of them, all of whom had been staring up at the castle.

Everyone stared blankly at one another "Probably another Gryffindor hater" James shrugged turning his gaze back towards the castle. A few groans were let out at this and Sirius stared blankly at the lot of them.

"She wasn't that bad" He stated.

"She gave Peter a detention for opening the book to the wrong page! How is that not bad?" Remus fired back "You only liked her cause she was '_hot_'" He said using inverted comma's.

"Yeah… well she was. Too bad she started to support Voldermort"

Silence fell upon them, they all sat awkwardly staring out of the window with their arms in their laps, apart from Remus who had re-opened his book and continued to read.

"It's scary, just how big this war has gotten" Marlene said breaking the silence, her face heating up as everyone turned to look up at her "I mean, they even managed to get on the train. Two years from now we'll be out there fighting them off for real, and there will be no school to go to" She finished taking a deep breath and facing to look out of the window where the rain had became to pour again.

"Well that's a way to dampen the mood Marls" James cracked up slightly nudging her in the arm playfully. A smile played on her face before she began to squint at James's robes.

"Is that- Is that a quiddittch captain badge?" She smiled squinting at the shiny badge that James had begun polishing since he'd received it.

"Yes!" He replied back sticking out his chest proudly showing it off.

"Congratulations James, Gryffindor are sure to win this year" Marlene said as a groan was heard from Sirius's direction who had heard about nothing else other than quidditch throughout the past month ever since James had gotten the badge.

Many minutes later the horseless carriage finally stopped and the five of them were forced out into the rain, their feet splashing through the thick mud. Sirius jumped about splashing in the muddy pools of water like a five year old a childish grin splitting across his face.

The four laughed at him and Sirius showed of a smirk running over to them and throwing mud.

"Mary!" Marlene called ahead noticing a certain blonde haired girl. She turned, her hair flipping behind her.

"Marlene! There you are, I was beginning to get worried when I heard about the death eaters? Is it true? Was it really death eaters?" She asked, a smile still fully on her face, as though the idea of death eaters excited her.

"Yes, it is true" Marlene mumbled sadly.

The two went off as they went through the double doors into Hogwarts grand entrance. The marauders joined the line of students pushing their way into the hall, excitement rising.

"Pete's, isn't your sister joining this year?" Remus asked curiously peering at the entrance as a whole load of first years appeared, completely soaked and a look of terror creased across their faces.

"Yeah" Peter said shortly, with a note of boredness in his voice "Yeah she is"

"Enid?" Sirius said raising an eyebrow in shock "I always thought she would turn out to be a squib, a bit daft that one"

They entered the Hogwarts great hall and finally taking a seat the nearest to the front as possible without chucking too many people out of their seats. Minutes later the timid first years came stumbling into the hall, their faces fell as they looked up at the sorting hat, terror crossed them.

Sirius noticed one girl impaticular, her messy hair flying about done up in a ponytail, she was short and plump with rosy chubby cheeks. Her grey eyes stared up at the hat and she almost fainted with fear wondering what the hat was for.

Sirius sent her a small grin when their eyes met, she trembled up at it and noticed her brother sitting next to Sirius, and she gave him a little wave and a small smile in return.

Professor McGonagall rode up the front and pulled a long piece of parchment out.

The names continued and Sirius rested his arm on the table, his eyes drooping, dreaming about the canopy bed now waiting for him in his dormitory's.

"Pettigrew, Enid"

The plump small girl looked up and with shaking legs made her way to the stall, keeping her face down, she had taken down her hair since the last time Sirius looked up at her and it now covered her face from view. She twisted her notty brown hair in her hands before sitting down on the stall and the hat was placed over her.

A few moments went by before the hat finally called out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sirius clapped with the rest of the school as he heard a long groan beside of him, he looked at Peter behind him who had barely lifted his hands.

"You alright Pete's? You look bored?"

"I am" He replied simply shaking his head.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and the hall became slowly still, every head was turned towards him.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I know you are probably all tired and hungry but before you tuck in I would like to welcome you to our newest Professor. She well be taking over the defence against the dark arts position"

A women in her mid thirties stood up, her hair done up in a fair and neat plait that fell down below her waist she smiled kindly bowing down at the students and scanning the room her eyes lingered on the Gryffindor table for a moment and her eyes narrowed before sitting down once again.

The plates began to fill and the chatter started and finally the hall was filled with noise.

"I don't like this new defence against the dark arts teacher. Did you see her glare at us!" Sirius mumbled as he went in for food.

"She wasn't glaring" replied Remus shaking his head at his friend as though the idea was stupid.

"Yeah she was!"

Remus raised an eyebrow at him telling him the conversation was closed "It's a shame Enid wasn't placed into Gryffindor" Remus said.

James responded by shaking his head quickly taking a sip of his drink and gulping it down "Nah, no offense Pete's but she pisses me of she's annoying she never shuts up especially about unicorns"

"I know" Was all Peter said before tucking back into his roast.

Sirius yawned and stretched dropping his knife and fork on his empty plate "I'm stuffed"

"Whoa, you feeling alright Sirius?" James asked tilting his head to the side in fake worry "Don't think I've ever heard you say that"

"Shut it"

The main dishes went away just as Peter dived in for thirds, it was replaced by golden dished filled with cakes, pies and chocolate everything imaginable and desirable.  
Remus was straight in for the chocolate as Sirius sat back, his stomach not able to handle much more.

"I think I'm gonna be sick"

"No you're not"

"Nah I won't but I still feel heavy"

"Its 'cause your tired" Remus said causing Sirius to glare at him even though it was probably true.

Finally the desert vanished, leaving Peter looking at the empty plates with a frown. The boys dashed up to their dormitories, feeling heavy and tired. They all yawned in canon as they fell back into their canopy beds letting the soft mattress carry them away into a deep sleep.

*

The timetables were being passed around in the great hall at breakfast the next morning, Remus was already gone having found his already and wanting to make a good impression on the first day.

Sirius looked down at his own and saw that he had Divination, he swerved to James who was packing his things for Mugglestudies.

"Why've you got your mugglestudies text book?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Because I've got Mugglestudies first" James replied obviously passing down his Timetable towards Sirius who looked down at it.

"What! I though we'd have Divination together, bugger now I'm gonna be all alone in that shitty lesson"

James shrugged giving him a comforting pat on the back "Sorry mate, I've got to go Evans'll be in Mugglestudies and I want to see if she's-"

"Yeah whatever" Sirius groaned waving a hand in James's face as he left and looking back down at his timetable glumly

He began walking the great distance to the divination tower, his feet were starting to ache just as he arrived on the seventh floor on the north tower, he rarely came up there and the surroundings were still unfamiliar to him. It was what he loved about Hogwarts that there were still things to discover.

"Sirius!" A soft voice called behind him, he swerved to find a red faced Marlene desperately trying to catch her breath "You must be deaf, I've been trying to catch up with you for the last twenty minutes" She said finally able to breath in some air.

"Uh… sorry" He replied stupidly wondering how he hadn't heard.

"You're taking divination?" Marlene said tilting her head to the side to catch a glimpse of the text book that was firmly in Sirius's hands.  
"Yeah, you too?" He wondered.

"Yes. Thank-god for that, I though I would be all alone in the lessons" She smiled relived that she would know, or like anyone in divination. They were supposed to be taking the class with Slytherine's and it would have chilled her to the bone knowing she'd be the only Gryffindor there.

"Your taking it to!" Sirius yelped out in delight, infact he was so glad to see a fellow Gryffindor that he pulled her into a tight hug. Last year he'd been all alone and had no other choice but to be partner up with Catchlover, a Ravenclaw girl far to interested in him for comfort, and her giggly laugh annoying the hell out of him.  
They walked along the hallway knowing they were already ten minutes late but taking their time anyway with not wanting to get to their lesson. They doubted their teacher would mind anyway she probably even had _foreseen_ it.

Just as they turned a corner a booming voice caught the two of their attention.  
"Keep striding you cowardly warlock rather than hinder at the grasp of my fatal weapon" A portrait to their left pounded walking through other portraits so reach them.

Sirius recalled the first time he had ever seen (or rather heard) the portrait of Cadogen and remembered how he had almost wet himself with fear.

Sirius gave him a glare and continued walking but still the Knight followed banging into other portraits along the way and disturbing them.

"Eugh!" Sirius let out swivelling to face him "Go away"

"I request a challenge!"

"I don't have a bloody challenge for you!" Sirius cried out throwing his hands into the air and seriously considering punching the portrait out of frustration.

When the painted knight still stood where it was and refused to move Marlene stepped forward rolling her eyes and letting out a frustrated sigh but straight away replacing it with a small smile that lit up her whole face "Knight Cadogen? I would like to request a challenge for you, are you up to it?"

Sir Cadogen suddenly nodded enthusiastically causing his helmet to fall of his head stupidly.

"Of course my fine Lady for I am brave and courageous at heart, what is this task you set for me to achieve?" He announced throwing his sword in the air causing him to be hit in the face.

For a moment Marlene and Sirius stared at it weirdly before Marlene realized what she was doing and shook her head "May you please search for a sixth year Ravenclaw boy by the name Joseph Rogers"

Cadagen pulled out his sword and wavered it about "Of course for a fine maid like yourself"  
Marlene turned on her heel to face a very amused Sirius "Nice, who knew you had such skills"

With that Marlene turned a very deep shade of pink and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "Thanks, Rogers has been irritating me for weeks, I thought it was time I got him back, it's-"

She was cut of by the sound of armour from behind them.

"My maid, what would be the price for this deadly task that awaits me, perhaps your hand in marriage" The knight called her back over.

Marlene's eyes widened as Sirius started chuckling his barking laugh having to hold onto the door frame to keep a steady foot.

"Run" Marlene growled under her breath as she pushed Sirius through the doorway roughly into the divination corridor where a ladder hung in the middle where Sirius's howl still echoed around the room "And shut up!"


	4. Turning into something we're not

The night was cool and the wind blew the trees briskerly. Sirius stared thoughtfully out of the window wondering if it was a good idea or not. The idea that something could go wrong and they'd end up with a tail on their backside for life chilled him to the bone not to mention what problems it would cause with them and the ministry.

Sirius sighed and forced himself to turn around to face the others who had already started chattering. It annoyed him that they weren't nearly as worried as he was.

Remus had decided already that he would support them, it was for him anyway and he didn't want to argue against it any longer, he didn't want to be alone another full moon again.

Sirius pulled his night shirt over him letting the thickness of it pull him in and readied himself for what was to be a stressful night.

"You ready?" James said facing them all with a serious look upon his face "Pete's are you alright, you look like you're about to faint?"

Sirius turned to face Peter and saw his face pale white and was shaking non-stop.

"What if someone catches us?" He squeaks.

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that" James replied sending him a small and what he hoped was a comforting smile.

Sirius sent a quick glance down at his wrist watch which read 10:12. He let out a grumble and took a step forward forming a circle with the others "Lets get this over and done with"

Remus stepped back staring at the others with worry slashed across his face mixed with admiration. James's face was screwed up in concentration as was the other two's. They had practised the theory for three years now and it was time to try it for real.

Sirius took a deep breath and emptied his mind and only focused on the transfiguration.

He felt slightly dizzy for a moment but when he opened his eyes he still had his original two legs, two arms and long black hair.

As he looked around he noticed that James hadn't had much luck either but was staring down at the floor sadly as though the realization of his failure was just getting through to him. Peter still had his eyes drawn shut and he mumbled under his breathe still trying, but when nothing happened he grumbled and opened his eyes to find Sirius and James staring a him with hope on their face which crashed down as soon as he opened his eyes.

Remus nodded, his hopes having been trampled on but he showed no emotion on his face as he stood up "Perhaps we should study the theory longer"

"We know the theory, we've practised it for three bloody years!" Sirius cried out, kicking at his bed post in frustration. The three flinched and stared for a moment unsure of what to say or do until James stepped forward and guided Sirius to sit down onto the bed.

"Calm down mate"

Sirius took a deep and steady breath "It's just pissing me of that we can't do it! How much longer do we have to study for! Every month Remus has to go out there alone…" He trailed off when a lump formed at the back of his throat and he could not longer continue without breaking down in tears.

"I know mate" James said "We feel the same too"

"Lets just get some sleep for tonight and we'll try again tomorrow" Remus piped up walking over to his own bed and pulling up the duvet wanting the tension in the room to just vanish.

"No lets try again" Sirius whispered standing up, determination written clearly and simply across his face.

James sighed and then stood up concentrating hard on his animagus form.

Once again Sirius felt the sensation of feeling dizzy for a moment but felt not difference. He frowned but still he hoped that when he opened his eyes he would be transformed.

Slowly he peered his eyes open and grumbled when there was no difference. He loosened his hands and let them drop to his sides and gasped when they hit something furry.

Both Remus and Peter gasped in amazement and carefully Sirius turned on the spot to find a stag looking up at them fearfully. It looked like it was about to faint.

"Bloody hell" Sirius whispered mindlessly, letting go and allowing himself to split a smile onto his face as he stared down at his friend "This looks so weird"

There was a sudden knock from behind them and all of them swerved around, even James, or rather the stag. While turning his antlers caught onto Sirius's t-shirt poking him in the side.

"Oi! Watch where you put that thing!"

"YOU FOUR!" A shout yelled from behind their dorm door. The stag looked up from Sirius a sparkle in his eye, but panic searing across it.

"Lily" Sirius mouthed to Remus who looked up in shock. All four of them suddenly went into action. Sirius bustled James into the bathroom locking the door behind him as Peter went to rushing about in no particular direction feeling as though he didn't know what to do.

Remus went to open the door checking behind him to be certain that a certain stag was out of site before opening it, there Lily stood her red hair done up in a pony tail and pyjamas on with a look of anger on her face, she raised an eyebrow before looking around the room.

"Remus" She sighed "Do you know what kind of racket you've been making?"

"uh… No?"

"Well you have been and its actually caused Mary to end up in tears" She stopped for a minute "though that just might be cause her boyfriend broke up with…" She trailed off before shaking her head bringing herself back "Where's Potter and Black anyway?" She demanded taking a step closer inside.

"Uh… They've-" Suddenly Remus racked his brain wondering what to say next and turning to Peter for help who only shook his head at him panicked. However Lily cut across him, her voice sharp and to the point.

"They're not out after hours are they?" Lily asked jumping to conclusions immediately forcing her way into the room "I'm going to have to get McGonagall it's not safe during the war to be out"

"uh Lils-"

"Not that I care if they get hurt or you know… well I do care, but I don't does that make sense? Anyway they can't be out, we'll loose dozens of house points" She finally burst out, Remus stared at her for a minute and then cleared his through.

"They're in the bathroom"

There was silence for a split second as Lily stared at him, no emotion what so ever crossed her face.

"They're in the bathroom?" She repeated her voice going higher than ever before.

"Yeah…"

"Together?"

Remus licked his lips unsure of what to say next, instead he nodded feeling his face heat up.

Lily's mouth unhinged itself, not entirely believing his story "Remus, are you alight?"

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just… your shaking and you've sort off gone all red"

"Well I'm just cold. Very cold"

"Ok..." Lily sent him a weird look "Well once Potter and Black are out of the bathroom doing.. uh… whatever… uh… yeah"

She went to the door finally breathing in a bit of relief from the obvious tension that was going on in the room. She suddenly swerved around again remembering something "Oh yeah, can you shut up, were trying to sleep in the next room too you know"

And with that Lily closed the door behind her with a slam finally making her way back to her own door but not before casting a suspicious eye on the boys room again. She sighed, she wasn't going to get any answers from them.

When the dormitory door clicked shut Remus let out a deep sign of relief "You'd have thought they'd have put spells on the dormitories to keep sound out" Remus said inquisitively staring around the red and gold room.

"AH! JAMES!" There was a shout from the bathroom and suddenly the bathroom door was thrown open "has she bloody gone yet? He" Sirius pointed an accusing finger at the stag "Kept galloping about"

Sirius stared into the stags hazel eyes for a minute "ok this is seriously freaking me out"

"What are we going to do?" Peter asked staring at the other two for answers who only shrugged their heads "He can't turn back"

The stag shook it's head slowly.

"Listen James can't you just do what you did to become a stag but reverse and think of becoming human" Remus stressed scratching his head unsure of what to do next.

"Where's his clothes gone?"

Everyone turned to stare at Sirius as though he'd gone slightly mad.

"What! I'm just wondering, where his clothes have gone? Because when, if he transfigures back into James he'll have his clothes on so I'm just wondering where they've gone"

"Does that even matter? Sometimes you scare me Sirius of the things you come up with" Remus said unemotionally turning his attention back at James and sitting back onto the bed.

"Maybe… Maybe… Oh I don't know!" Remus blurted out standing up suddenly and began to pace "Were gonna get killed if he gets caught"

"I know, I know-" Sirius began desperately trying to clam Remus down who looked as though he was about to explode.

"Who's idea was this anyway!"

Sirius turned a cautious eye to James "Well… it was Prongsie here"

"Who's prongs?" Peter asked from the corner taking another step closer to them.

"Dunno, decided to name James that. Thought it was quite funny" Sirius shrugged.

"Funny! Sirius none of this is funny"

"Remus I know"

"WE'LL BE EXPELLED IF WERE FOUND OUT! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT!"

There was an awkward silence before Sirius broke it cringing a little.

"Don't worry mate, we'll have James back by the end of the night and we'll even be laughing about it at breakfast tomorrow"

"pfft!" Remus sighed tiredly "look I just…"

He trailed of and left the dorm leaving Peter, Sirius and James staring after him. Sirius sensed his panic and was just about to trail after him when a massive pair of antlers caught him. He looked down at the stag, or James (who he still had a hard time believing was him) who shook its head slowly a deep sadness arising in its eyes.

Sirius nodded in understanding wondering what to do now, Remus was their only hope of knowing what to do, he was the clever one here.

Sirius sighed and collapsed back onto the bed and stared out of the window and into the night thinking things through, and trying to fix things.

"James try again, can't you seriously turn back?" Sirius cried out, his emotions betraying him.

Aware that Lily could easily return he cast a quick silencing charm upon the oak door and turned back to James.

Sirius sighed and grabbed hold of his wand and rushed over to James's trunk filing through it until he came across a invisible material.

"I'm going to the library there's gotta' be something there" He cried out, Peter jumped up from the bed and rushing towards Sirius to put the cloak over himself as well until Sirius tugged the material away from him "Pete's its probably best you stay here, keep any of the girls coming in here and seeing James" Sirius sent him a warm smile before skidding out of the room and throwing himself down the spiral staircase leading to the common room and casually flipping the cloak over himself.

When finally he reached the bottom of the staircase his eyes scanned the room of Remus who had his legs folded and head resting on his knees staring dreamily into the licking flames of the fire. Remus has no intention of being disturbed and by the fuming breathes he was taking in Sirius thought it best to leave him alone and let his anger cool off.

He opened the fat ladies portrait whole revealing a very pink faced women staring into the thin air in shock as her portrait was being whisked open with no person in sight.

Shivers were sent down Sirius's spine as he waked down the darkening corridors of Hogwarts. He'd been out before after dark but he'd always have a companion with him, namely James and he'd never quite noticed just how creepy and still the school could be without a sound in sight.

He took a deep breathe in walking as quickly as he could without arousing a disturbance and quick walked past many suits of armour who he was sure was watching him with the sounds of his feet clashing with the floor echoing closely behind him.

Finally he reached the second floor corridor and pushed open the library door half expecting to see Madam Pince their with a glare sprouted on her face, but when no one was there he let out a sigh of relief and continued in towards the transfiguration section setting his sights on one book in particular that he'd come across when James had suggested the idea of becoming an animagus.

It was his only hope of getting James back without getting caught.

The room was pitched black, the only light from the moon that shone hopelessly through the stained glass windows.

Sirius picked his wand out of his pocket and whispered into it "Lumos" still cautious that there was someone watching him.

His cold hands searched through the books, each one he touched was only and fragile and barely readable, he flipped the cloak of finding it much easier to search and left it lying on the floor by the entrance. Finally his hands clasped onto the specific one he was looking for 'Anigmas Transfiguration; Problems you may face book 503'

For a large book it wasn't too heavy in his hands as he was able to tuck it easily under his arm and walk back out of the library, picking the cloak as he went. Just as he hit the entrance to the library and was about to flip the cloak over his head their was a snarling voice behind him.

"What are you doing out so late Black?" The greasy haired slytherine spat at him as Sirius turned pulling his wand out on him immediately almost daring him to speak another word.

"Could ask you the same question" Sirius replied taking another careful and small step towards the door readying himself to make a quick exit.

"I saw you in the transfiguration section, what prank have you and your little friends got up your sleeve this time" Severus Snape's eyes turned into slits as he glared at Sirius his hatred growing strong for him by the minute, his hand was tightly shut around his own wand that pointed dangerously at Sirius.

Sirius gulped back and growled "Just leave Snape, I've got no time for this. I'm going"

"ok then, I'll just go tell McGonagall you've been out"

"You couldn't, not without telling her you've been out too" for the first time that night Sirius sent a simple smirk at him, raising his eyebrows questioning him.

Snape snarled and took an easy step forward, his wand at the ready.

"I'll find up what you're up to Black"

"Why waste time doing that when you could be taking a pleasant shower cleaning that grease out of your hair"

Snapes face grew red and immediately as he flicked his wrist sending a blinding jinx curse hurling towards Sirius who without any time to think of a shield spell dodged it crashing to the ground. Behind him he heard a massive load of books fall from its shelves and fall next to him narrowly escaping collapsing on him.

"Are you mad?" Sirius jumped up eyes wide open as he hissed at Snape "Are you planning to wake the whole school up you idiot"

Snape shrugged his eyes set on the invisibility cloak in Sirius's hands. Sirius watched his trail of eyesight and when he realized what he was looking at he instantly clasped his fist around it tightly

"What is that?" Jealousy dripping through Snapes voice.

"Nothing for you to worry about, just go Snape. I'm not here to cause a fight"

"For once" Snape mumbled barely audible for Sirius to hear.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"I'm going now?" It was more of a question than anything, as much as Sirius would like to stay and beat Snape at a Duel there was no time and being caught was the last thing he wanted to do especially with James's invisibility cloak that was still firmly in his hands.

Snape nodded finally and Sirius went to open the door before Snape's voice echoed behind him once more

"That's a invisibility cloak isn't it?"

Sirius gulped back but didn't answer and instead carried on down the hallway hoping that somehow he had misheard Snape in some way, because the last thing the marauders needed was Snape knowing how they managed to get around school at night without being noticed.

He ran the rest of the way back crossing his fingers and hoping Snape wouldn't tell on them, they didn't need anymore drama in their lives thank-you very much.

He pulled the cloak over him as he ran when he heard a distant noise. It only turned out to be and Sirius sighed in relief.

Eventually he arrived back at the Gryffindor common room to find not much had changed, Remus was still staring airily into the fire and unfazed. Sirius raised up to the boys dormitories and when he opened the oak rusty door he was greeted by a smiling James.

"What? Did you transform back?" Sirius cried out frustrated that he'd gone all the way to the library for nothing.

"Yeah, I literally transformed back just as you left" He cringed waiting for Sirius's reaction who only grinned.

"Good on you mate"

"I can do it really easily now" James smiled and before Sirius knew it a Stag was at his foot with hazel eyes staring at him merrily, but within a second suddenly the grand stag was gone and James had appeared once again.

"Whoa that's weird" Sirius said as he stared of at the place where a stag had just been .

"Good on you mate"

"I can do it really easily now" James smiled and before Sirius knew it a Stag was at his foot with hazel eyes staring at him merrily, but within a second suddenly the grand stag was gone and James had appeared once again.

"Whoa that's weird" Sirius said as he stared of at the place where a stag had just been not taking his eyes of it incase his mind was playing tricks on him. Shaking his head out of it "I met Snape in the library by the way"

"Really?" James raised an eyebrow suddenly interested in the gossip Sirius had for him "What was he doing in the library at this time of night"

"No idea but… uh… James he saw the invisibility cloak" Sirius awaited his reaction as he picked up the invisibility cloak that now lay on the floor and passed it to James, who took it shakily, his face went pale white looking at Sirius with wide eyes.

"What! Sirius he'll tell McGonagall that we've been out at night" James cried out finally throwing back down the cloak in anger.

"Don't worry mate, he can't tell McGonagall we've been out without admitting he's been out at night too"

The boys stood staring at each other for a minute as Sirius placed a comforting hand on James's shoulder a serious look sparkling in his eyes.

James nodded, worry vanishing straight from his mind.

Sirius looked down at his watch again 3:00, he really needed some sleep


End file.
